Werewolf Online Wiki:Community Policy
Welcome to the Community Policy page of Werewolf Online Wiki! This page will outline some simple rules to follow that will make your experience here as good as possible! Editing rules Below are some editing rules for the wiki. These ensure all pages are consistent and the wiki is clean. *Only add canon - what this means is that you should only add official information from WWO. Most user-created content (i.e. strategy, opinions on roles) should not be added. Some content like this can be added (for example Abbreviations), but these need to be discussed in the discussions tab first. *Reference - please reference any info you find. This can be done by simply inserting the following code in the source editor after you add info: . *Linking - the same goes with linking. Always add links where necessary. This can be done by adding [ into the source editor: Example page. *Use formal language - keep your language professional. This means no slang or bad grammar/punctuation. *Don't create a new page for an article that already exists on the wiki. For example, if you want to create a page called "Werewolf," you cannot create it because there is already an article on "Werewolf." Feel free to add on to the existing article, however. *Pages should be clean and concise with correct punctuation and spacing. *Use third person: never refer to yourself or use words such as "I", "we" or "you". Instead refer to "the player" or "players". Offences The following list is of stuff we would like you not to do. It can hurt other users and damage the wiki. *Vandalism - vandalizing involves damaging pages by deleting info or adding nonsense into them. If you spot vandalism, report the offender to an admin if possible. *Being mean - saying rude words/phrases, discriminating against another user for any reason or attacking them verbally is against the community policy. Please be nice to other users, and report someone if you have been attacked. *Bad faith edits/edit wars - making edits out of spite against established guidelines is against our policy. So is constantly making contrasting edits to another user's work during an editing disagreement. *Editing personal data - you are only allowed to edit your own profile. Editing other people's profiles will result in a ban. If you have any queries about these policies, or think something should be added, please contact an admin. They will be happy to help! Structuring pages In general, role pages should be structured in the following way: *An opening paragraph which names the page, states its team, version and gamemodes it is in *A role description which highlights its abilities and actions *Win conditions of the role *Trivia about the role which doesn't fit into the description section *References *An infobox *Categories Also be sure to bold the first mention of the page title within the article and remember to use headings. Some specifics *Don't add abbreviations on the role's main page; we have a separate one for that! *Strategies are allowed to be added in as a separate page for the particular role. Strategies can be contradictory but not ridiculous. To signify that a page is for strategy, please use this template at the top of the page: . To create a link to the strategy page for a role, put this template at the top of a page: {{Main|page name. *Properly name your pictures - Make sure you name your images before uploading them. Here are some rules: **Leave spaces between words and numbers. Example: Avatar1 - incorrect. Avatar 1 - correct. **Make sure it describes the picture as best as it can. If you are having trouble creating names, try asking admins on their opinion. **Don't create long names. Choose Gift.png will always be better then What gift do u want to send.png. *When creating a page, be sure to check whether or not info already exists on the topic the page is about Category:Browse